


even if it takes forever, i'll still be here

by melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme



Series: mattex ficlets! [7]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, First Date, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme/pseuds/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme
Summary: Matt looks at his phone, his leg bouncing nervously under the table. This was it - his first date with Alex Kingston. He’s desperate for it to go well - he wants nothing more than to be the one to take her home at the end of the day. After a few failed attempts at wooing her, he finally plucked up enough courage to ask her straight out if she’d like going on a date with him.
Relationships: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith
Series: mattex ficlets! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135766
Kudos: 13





	even if it takes forever, i'll still be here

**Author's Note:**

> title from If You See Him, If You See Her by Reba McEntire and Brooks & Dunn

Matt looks at his phone, his leg bouncing nervously under the table. This was it - his first date with Alex Kingston. He’s desperate for it to go well - he wants nothing more than to be the one to take her home at the end of the day. After a few failed attempts at wooing her, he finally plucked up enough courage to ask her straight out if she’d like going on a date with him. 

Her eyes twinkling as she smiled at him, she agreed without hesitation.

Though they lived in the same building, they figured it would be better to meet at the restaurant itself, just in case paparazzi caught wind of their outing. He arrived discreetly five minutes earlier than their planned time, and the waiter took him to their table, where he sat waiting for her.

Five minutes pass and he checks his phone, but there isn’t a call or text from Alex. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes. He starts sweating at twenty-five minutes, wondering if she changed her mind and stood him up - but she would never do that, would she? She’d at least have called him first to cancel. 

After thirty minutes, his heart drops and he sighs in resignation as he accepts that Alex isn’t coming. His fantasy of them being together remains just that - a fantasy. 

He pays for the wine he ordered and leaves the restaurant, and he’s halfway to his car when his mobile rings - it’s Alex. His first instinct is to ignore the call - it stings being stood up - but he softens immediately when he realises that maybe something went wrong and she couldn’t contact him. 

“Hello?” he answers the phone. 

“Darling,” Alex sighs in relief, but he can tell she’s outside by the sounds coming through the phone. “I was so afraid you’d be furious at me - I’m so sorry, darling, but I gave the driver the wrong address and when I realised he’d already driven off - I’ve been trying to get another taxi for ages -”

But he doesn’t hear the rest of it, because all he knows is that she hadn’t stood him up on purpose. 

“Where are you?” he asks, and she pauses as she searches for the street. Recognising the name, he heads for his car and starts the engine. “Stay there, Alex. I’m coming to get you.”

Luckily, it’s only a twenty-minute drive - he makes it in fifteen. He sees her standing by the street, a delicate shawl wrapped around her that he’s sure doesn’t keep her protected from the cold. He pulls over next to her and smiles as she climbs in, shivering slightly.

“Are you alright?” he asks, removing his jacket and covering her front with it.

“I’m okay, thank you,” she says softly, before turning to him with the most regretful eyes. “I’m so sorry, Matt - we’ve missed our reservation at the restaurant and I’m sure this wasn’t at all how you wanted the evening to go.”

“It’s not so bad,” he says, smiling reassuringly. “You’re here now.”

Her smile softens immediately and she adjusts the jacket around her, wrapping it around her shoulders comfortably. He tilts his head as he watches her, deciding that Alex wearing his clothing is something she should do more often. 

“What do you want to do now?” she asks.

He doesn’t hear the question - he is entranced by her beauty, how lovely she looks in the dim lights of the streetlamp outside. His eyes roam around her like he hasn’t seen anything quite as beautiful before and she can’t help but look down at herself consciously at the intensity of his gaze. 

“Alex,” he whispers, licking his lips as he leans into her slowly, “can I kiss you?”

She doesn’t answer. She merely leans forward and meets his lips with hers, the jacket that she’d arranged carefully on herself falling onto her lap as he deepens the kiss. 

It is wet, passionate and slow, a thorough exploration of each other’s mouths. He reaches for her waist as her hands hold his neck, and when they pull away they remain just an inch apart, staring into each other’s eyes as though seeing each other for the first time. He smiles softly and plants a chaste kiss on her lips again. 

“Alex, love,” he whispers into her mouth, kissing her again and again, desperate for her. “Will you let me take you home?” 

“Please,” she whispers back, letting his lips claim hers as she talks, “Please take me home, darling.”

“I want you to know that this is serious, Alex,” he says, pulling away and stopping the small kisses to look at her seriously. “I don’t want a shag from you. I want everything and I want to give you everything. Will you let me?”

“Matt,” she says, eyes roaming his face as she reaches up to brush his fringe out of his eyes. “I think I’ve already started giving you everything.”

His smile is so wide it blinds her. 

“Good,” he says, reaching back to pull a lever and sending his seat moving backwards. He reaches for her and places her over his lap, looking up at her like she’s given him everything he could’ve ever wished for. “Because I don’t think I can stop.”

They never do make it back to their flats.


End file.
